First Impressions
by Trufreak89
Summary: On a night out in town Tosh lets herself go and makes a new friend. Femslash and set before Everything Changes.


**Title: **First Impressions

**Summary: **Tosh lets herself loose on a night out and makes a new friend.

**Rating: **PG.

**A/N: **Femslash. No spoilers after Episode 2.

Toshiko giggled as she and her cousin stumbled along to the next bar. As a rule Toshiko Sato rarely drank, and certainly never got so drunk that she had to cling to her cousin's arm to stop her falling flat on her face. Again. But tonight was different. It was her cousin's hen party and she'd insisted Tosh have a good time. Slipping her doubles had helped.

They found the rest of the hen party up the road and continued on to the nearest nightclub. Tosh, however, had stopped to attempt to get her boot back on. Why had she been carrying it anyway? Her memory was hazy and she felt too giddy to worry over such frivolous matters.

"Hello there. You OK sweetheart?" The young Japanese woman looked up to find the alley she was in deserted except for the person who had just spoken to her. The others had left her.

"I'm fine." She slurred and added a drunken smile as though to prove it. "Where have they gone?" She looked around curiously and found the world began to shake. Maybe the rift was opening. She giggled at the thought of Owen or Jack finding her in such a state.

The stranger offered her an amused smile as they took a seat next to her on the doorstep off a closed shop. "You lost your friends then?" Toshiko nodded and again cast a wary glance at her surroundings. "What's your name luv?"

"Tosh." She held out her hand for the woman to shake. "Toshiko Sato."

"Well Tosh, how about we get you out of here yeah? It's not the best place to be sitting around in."

"No. I suppose it isn't." She giggled again but could give no logical reason as to why. She hated being drunk. The loss of control terrified her. She began to sob as she realised she was not only inebriated but abandoned.

"There now." The woman rubbed her back kindly. She removed her thick, warm jacket and placed it over the crying woman's shaking shoulders. "We'll find your friends. They're probably in the club round the corner wondering where you've got to."

The woman helped her to her feet wiped away her tears with her thumb. "I don't think you should be drinking any more tho-" She was cut off as the drunk woman cupped one hand around her cheek and the other on the back of her head, pulling her sharply against her. She moaned involuntarily as Toshiko's tongue caressed her own. The woman finally pulled away, seemingly satisfied. She let out a drunken giggle again and started towards the other end of the alley.

Pulling herself back together the shocked woman hurried after her, taking hold of her arm just as she stumbled. Toshiko frowned. So that was why she'd took the damn boots off.

"Tosh!" Her cousin's friend Amy frowned as she saw the two women approaching the club. "Where did you wonder off to?"

"She got a little lost." The woman still holding her up explained as she handed her over the care of the young blonde. "You might want to put her on pop for the rest of the night."

"She's not usually like this, we kind of gave her too much to drink." The girl blushed. "Thanks for taking care of her officer."

The young PC smiled. "Just doing my job. Look after yourself Tosh."

"Gwen?"

"Yes Tosh?" The newest member of Torchwood looked up from the pile of papers on her desk to the young computer whiz standing awkwardly in front of her.

"When you were with the police, did you ever work down by the clubs on a weekend?"

"Yeah why-" Gwen paused, her eyes widening. She licked her lips unconsciously and managed to squeak out. "Oh." It was suddenly clear to her why she had found Toshiko so familiar, yet couldn't quite place her. Toshiko however had remembered her upon seeing her lip locked with Carys in the cells.

"Just wondering." Toshiko managed in response before practically running for her desk. She sat facing one of her various monitors and watched Gwen's reflection sneak a sly glance her way as she ran a finger over her lips. As though the ghost of a kiss still lingered there. Toshiko allowed herself a small, mischievous grin. Maybe the new girl wasn't so bad?


End file.
